


HKF: A Crossover For The Ages!

by Kms22



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Finally A Crossover I Can Deal With!, Friendship, M/M, Not Going to List Relationships Yet because I am Lazy, Rivalry, Summer Vacation, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: When an old friend of Keishin Ukai contacts him to arrange a long vacation/training camp stay, he's sold right away. Kurasuno, along with some friends and/or rivals that tag along, head toward a training camp that is out of this world!Aka....Haikyuu meets Kuroko no Basket and Free! Story.
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165364
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. All Main Characters In This Story

Haikyuu Characters

Kurasuno  
.Daichi Sawamura  
.Koshi Sugawara  
.Asahi Azumane  
.Tanaka Ryonosuke  
.Chikara Ennoshita   
.Hisashi Kinoshita  
.Kazuhito Narita  
.Yu Nishinoya  
.Kei Tsukishima  
.Yamaguchi Tadashi  
.Tobio Kageyama  
.Hinata Shoyo  
.Shimizu Kiyoko  
.Hitoka Yachi  
.Keishin Ukai  
.Ittetsu Takeda

Nekoma  
.Tetsuro Kuroo   
.Kenma Kozume  
.Lev Haiba  
.Morisuke Yaku  
.So Inuoka  
.Yuki Shibiyama  
.Taketora Yamamoto  
Fukurodani  
.Kotaro Bokuto  
.Keiji Akaashi  
Aoba Josai  
.Toru Oikawa  
.Hajime Iwaizumi  
Shiratorizawa  
.Wakatoshi Ushijima  
.Satori Tendo

Kuroko no Basket Characters  
.Taiga Kagami  
.Tetsuya Kuroko  
.Ryota Kise  
.Daiki Aomine  
.Atsushi Murasakibara  
.Shintaro Midorima  
.Seijuro Akashi  
.Satsuki Momoi

Free! Characters  
.Haruka Nanase  
.Makoto Tachibana  
.Rei Ryugazaki  
.Nagisa Hazuki  
.Rin Matsuoka  
.Gou Matsuoka  
.Sosuke Yamazaki  
.Ikuya Kirishima  
.Aiichiro Nitori  
.Asahi Shina  
.Hiyori Tono  
.Isuzu Mikoshiba  
.Kisimi Shigino  
.Ryuji Azuma  
.Natsuya Kirishima  
.Nao Serizawa  
.Momotaro Mikoshiba  
.Mikhail Makarovich Nitori

New Character: Kaye Stern


	2. When an old friend comes calling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-lost friend returns....in the form of a single phone call....
> 
> And she has a proposition for good ol' Keishin Ukai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damned WordPad.. wouldn't let me copy and paste the bold italicized letters...
> 
> Try to imagine Kaye's words in bold italics, please!

Ring! Ring! Ring! Keishin Ukai looked up from his newspaper and snatched up the phone with an internal sigh. "Sakinoshita Store, this is Keishin Ukai speaking, how may I help you?" 

"Yo, Keishin! It's me!" a female voice chirped on the other end.

"Uh....who is this?" He asked, feeling a bit weird at the sting of nostalgia that hit him in the back of his mind.

*Sigh* "Don't you remember me? It's Kaye Rianbow! Y'know...you're old childhood friend?"

He nearly dropped the phone in his shock. "Holy crap! No freaking way! Is that really you, Kaye? You sound so different!"

"Well, of course I sound different! I haven't been able to hear from you in forever, since me and my family moved away from Miyagi all those years ago! How have things been for you?" she chuckled on the other end.

Keishin leaned back in his chair. "Things have been going pretty good for me. I've been bouncing back and forth with my several jobs I've gotten, so I'm not bored at least..."

"Oh yeah? What sort of jobs you got?" she asked, sounding intrigued.

He hummed. "Oh... farming and picking crops early in the morning, running my mom's store, and I've also become the Boys' Kurasuno High School Volleyball Coach!" He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side from his old friend.  
"Wow...that's amazing that you can keep up with everything! I barely can keep up with most things on my good days..." she trailed off for a moment.

"Oh yeah? So what have you been up to for....oh geez, how many years has it been since I last saw you..." He rubbed his temples slightly.

"Well, I'm not good at doing math in my head, so I'll just tell you how old I am now: I'm 23 years old now, Keishin! How about you, old friend?"

Keishin balked. "Hold up! You're telling me you're 23 now?! And I'm 32...so that means... the last time I saw you, you were only 14 and I was 23... Holy...where does the time go?!"

Kaye laughed. "I know, right?! Lord, it's been a looong time since I've seen you! Anyways, here's what I've been up to: I used to be a manager for the Boys' Teiko Junior High Basketball Club, but now I'm a Swimming Coach for the All-Japan Invitational!"

"Woah...that's...insane! Holy moly, Kaye! That's incredible! How?!"

"I honestly don't even know how myself....I guess my superiors don't come across people like me often, so they snatched me so no one else could get to me! Heh....but I have too many connections, so that fell through for them. Thankfully, they don't mind me doing whatever I want, since they know how I am about certain topics and know I won't cross any lines without any good reason to do so....Anyway! I did see Kurasuno beat Shiratorizawa! Congratz on the win!" She exclaimed!

Flattered and a little embarrassed by the praise, Keishin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Aw, c'mon! I didn't do that much...."

"Oh please, Keishin! I know you did a whole lot more than you're fair share! In any case, that's why I called you!"

Curious now, Keishin paused. "Oh? Whatcha mean by that?"

"Now hear me out....I've got connections to Nekoma High School, Fukurodani Academy, Aoba Josai High School and Shiratorizawa! Don't ask me how, though, that's a secret!" "Ok, I'm following.."

*Pause* 

"And now I've got you connected, right?" "Yes, go on...."

*Another Pause*

"So, you remember I used to be a manager for Teiko, the place where the Generation of Miracles came to be?" "Uh huh..." 

*Pause*

"Well, I still have connections to them as well!" "That's cool..."

*Pause*

"And now that I have other connections that I shall not mention right at this moment...I'd like to invite your Boys' Volleyball team... to my very own...personal joint training camp!"

If Keishin had been drinking, he would have choked. 'A joint training camp?! When? Where? How? Why?'

As if she could read his mind, Kaye pushed forward. "Look, this is a one-in-a-million chance of a lifetime for you guys! I've managed to convince everyone I know to be at this training camp, which consists of: Swimming, Basketball, AND Volleyball! So no one is left out of their main event! Plus, all you guys have to do is get the parents' permission to sign off for them to go to this One Month Joint Training Camp (aka OMJTC for short)! Plus, it's on Summer Vacation too..."

*One Last Pause*

"Sooooo...what do you say, Keishin? Wanna come relax for a change and chill out with me and my friends? Or do you just want the same old, same old routine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Will Keishin accept this crazy idea? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. ...Something New Is In Store!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keishin gives a short rundown of some upcoming plans to the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Been a looong time since I've updated THIS one! Hope you enjoy!

Keishin Ukai walked into the bustling gym with a smirk on his face. "Hey! Glad to see you all are working hard! But stop what you guys are doing, need to talk to ya guys!"

Kurasuno's Boys Volleyball Club stalled their practice as soon as they heard their coach call them over. Dropping everything, they rushed over and sat down on the floor.

After they all had settled, Daichi Sawamura, the Captain, was the one to speak up. "What's going on, Coach Ukai?"

Keishin gave a grin. "You'll never guess who I just got a call from!"

Shoyo Hinata, a first year with bright tangerine-orange hair, jumped up from excitement. "Oh! Oh! Was it Coach Nekomata?! Are we gonna have a practice match with Nekoma again?!"

Keishin waved his arms. "Settle down, ginger! It wasn't from him, but what I do have to tell you involves a training camp. Y'see, short version is that an old childhood friend of mine, Kaye Rianbow, contacted me."

Koshi Sugawara, the Vice-Captain, cocked his head in thought. "Kaye...Rianbow? That name sounds familiar to me, and I don't know why..."

Keishin glanced at him in surprise. "Really? Well, after all these years, she somehow got a hold of my store's number. Apparently, she's been working her ass off in multiple sports industries, and I don't even know how THAT happened...."

He shook his head. "Anyway, she wanted to know if we would be interested in a joint training camp," "YESSSSS! I WAS RIGHT! HAHA!", Hinata screeched, jumping up and down in a standing position (when had he stood up? or had he been standing up this whole time?) and cheering.

Finally, Tobio Kageyama had had enough of his other half's celebration and snapped at him to "Sit his ass down or he would strangle him!". Hinata immediately went quiet and sat down.

Unnerved by his kohai's silence, Ryunosuke Tanaka jumped in, "So....ignoring our flashy ginger....WHEN ARE WE GOING, COACH?! WE ARE GOING, RIGHT?"  
.....  
His wild grin was all it took for the rest of the team to celebrate, but after a while, he let out a bark of, "HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED!"

After multiple "Sorry, coach" mumbles, Keishin gave an exaggerated cough. "So! As I was saying. We are going to this training camp, but it's not JUST gonna be us going. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Josai, and Shiratorizawa will also be attending."

Ignoring the gasps of shock and excitement, he continued. "However! It won't be like a training camp we have ever, AND I MEAN EVER, had before! The "Generation of Miracles" will also be attending, as well as some swimming competitive schools are going to be there!"

"Who are the Generation of Miracles, Coach?" Asahi Azumane asked, not the only one of his teammates looking confused.

"Ah, well...to be honest with you, all I know is that they are involved in basketball in some way! That's what Kaye told me at least...But don't worry about that right now! Think of this training camp as a social event that does have some vacation-like aspects, but that doesn't mean you all can slack off, UNDERSTAND?!" Keishin barked, receiving frantic nodding.

He relaxed. "Good! Glad I got that out of the way. Now then, this training camp will be held around three weeks time, so make sure to have your parents sign the form that Takeda is printing up right now in his office! He'll be by later to give the permission slips for your parent and/or guardian to sign off on you going!"

"Now! Get back to practice!"

"YES, SIR!"

As the boys scrambled away to continue where they left off, Keishin thought to himself, 'I have to wonder what Kaye's up to now?....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! It.Is.Confirmed! Kurasuno will be going to the joint training camp! Now...the question is....WHO will be going?   
> And what's happening on Kaye's end? Find out next time!


	4. A Rainbow's Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves into what Kaye's been up to....well, her inner thoughts that is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a REALLY short chapter! Apologies, but staying inside is making me tired! Anyway, hope you at least enjoy!

Kaye Rianbow lay down on her bed with a huge sigh of relief. 'FINALLY! Everything is done!...Well..Almost everything! Now I just have to wait for the permission slips from Kurasuno and then organize all the rooms!', she thought to herself.

Opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling, she kept up her inner monologue.

'Who would have thought that someone like me would be accomplishing so much? Just by being myself nonetheless!'

She snorted inwardly. 

'Younger me wouldn't believe me if I traveled back in time and told her about all the things I would do....who I would meet...what I did to gain all this...this...stuff?'

She noticed that her eyes were closing, so she sat up halfway, took off her glasses, and placed them on her bedside table. 

Rolling back over, she rested her arm underneath her cheek, thinking back.

'I still can't believe my life has turned around. I thought my life would always bring me despair and disappointment...Bad luck always seemed to follow me around, like a cloud of darkness that loomed over my head and tried to consume me....Even though I didn't allow it to!'

'I never thought I was born with a purpose...and yet..God had a purpose, no a plan! A plan for me....'

As she slid into sleep her last thoughts were as followed:

'It turns out that I DID have a purpose in my life...I just had to go out and find it!'


	5. A Rainbow's Colors- Red hot blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perspective on her Fury Level..

Kaye's POV

Y'know, I don't get angry easily. 

Or mad in general. 

Y'know, the kind of anger that just gets your blood boiling and it takes a while for you to calm down? 

Or the type that just gets you so pissed you see red and can't calm down until you force yourself to walk away?

Yeah, that's not me.

At least...not very often.

It takes a WHOLE LOT of annoyance and a topic that I despise to get me PISSED OFF...

And when that happens, you better RUN FOR THE HILLS because you REALLY don't want that!

People say that I get too protective over the people I care about, or people that I don't like or know that much..

But...I like it that way.

Shouldn't people protect the ones they care about? 

Even if they place themselves in danger without thinking of the consequences?  
....  
That's what I think, anyway!

..............

Fighting physically? Sure, I may be strong, but I'm not THAT strong! That's why I stay away from confrontation! Hurting others won't solve anything, it will only cause more problems.

I prefer...verbal confrontation, if you will. 

The kind that leaves my adversaries speechless and unable to retort because they know I'm right and if they were to try to dispute the facts, well...let's just say, they'd get DESTROYED!

Cause I'm not one to back down when it comes to saving others from themselves and other circumstances!   
_____________

R stands for red, a passionate color that swells with love for others. I have too much love to go around...

However, red can also be filled with an urge to overuse power. Needless to say, I don't necessarily flaunt my power, but I'll use it for good. Anyone heard of the phrase: Desperate times call for desperate measures?

Y'seeee...Here's the thing I'm trying to get across here...

Underestimate me...

And you'll find yourself in a pool of blood and tears...

After all, isn't blood..

Red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psych! Sorry, guys! Fooled ya again!


	6. A Rainbow's Colors- Tropical Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "O"

Kaye's Pov

I think of myself as determined when I want to get something done. 

My success rate varies, but most of the time it's pretty high, considering the fact I want to succeed in my life. 

I like to encourage others to follow their own path and way of life. However, most of the time, not many people do so in return. Only the people that really care about me do that. 

______

O stands for orange, an enthusiastic color that thrives as you grow to learn to love life in general.

As for me? 

I'm only enthusiastic when I want to be. 

So....what I'm trying to get across here is...

The sun will set....

But it will always rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Just couldn't think of anything else to put down..


	7. A Rainbow's Colors- Energetic Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter 4 u! Sorry for the wait!

Kaye's Pov

My energy levels fluctuate due to how I'm feeling physically. 

It's weird. 

Sometimes I feel like I'm running just on adrenaline alone, and sometimes I feel like I just want to rest, but can't. It's like I am so wired up that I'm not able to tell if I'm ready to rest until my body screams at me to go to sleep.

My happiness? Hmmm...it's hard to say whether I'm GENUINELY HAPPY or not...

I think, most of the time, I put on the front of a happy-go-lucky girl. 

Don't know how I keep doing so, but I think I'm so used to putting a smile on my face, it's just...routine, to do so, I guess...

As for my positivity? 

Oh boy, I've got loads of that! 

I like to focus on the positive side of things, not the negative. 

But I almost always point out the negative..

Anyway! 

I don't like others dwelling on the past, remembering things and how they used to be...

But I can't really talk. 

I'm a hypocrite when it comes to going back to the past and reminding myself of everything that happened to me...

And yet? 

And yet I tell people to not worry about what happened in the past; To focus on the NOW instead...

But it's different for ME! 

I feel as though if I let go of the past and forget what went on, I won't feel human anymore.

I won't be ME, anymore...

It's hard to explain, even now...

Do I think I'm intelligent? 

Eh, to some degree. I'm smart on certain topics that I like to talk about, but anything else? 

Pshhh! 

Nah! 

If I don't have a clue what someone's talking about, I'll ask if I want to know or just to humor them.

And as for my honor? 

I have no idea...You can decide for yourself!

All I know is...

Is that when it comes to cheering up people and seeing if I can distract them from any troubles they might be having..

I've got a pep in my step on my yellow brick road that I'm walking on. 

Where it leads? 

No one knows..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> Sorry I've been late to write up more chapters.
> 
> Been working my tail off!
> 
> However, got some upsetting news. My retail store that i work at was broken into last night and Idk when I'll be back to work. Hopefully I'll be able to do so soon, I like my working! Keeps my mind off of things that I'd rather not go into. 
> 
> So, this chapter was suddenly written by a spark of inspiration..  
> somehow..
> 
> And I'll TRY to get more chapters out ASAP!
> 
> In any case, hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out in the world, cause lord knows when all this madness will come to an end!
> 
> Give me some more comments, too! It helps me keep myself motivated and driven to do more! 
> 
> A special thanks to Lola_ZoEl by commenting and giving some feedback! Love ya for that! You have me a spark that will hopefully burst into flames!


	8. A Rainbow's Colors- Green With Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The G

Kaye's Pov

I've never really been jealous before. 

If I have, I can't really remember. 

However, I do know that I've grown up a whole lot more than I ever thought I would have. 

I'd like to think I'm a lot more mature than what everyone else thinks of me. 

Everyone I know seems to treat me like a little kid; and sure, I might ACT like a kid most of the time, but I just don't see the point of me acting mature. 

It gets to the point where I think I'll never really grow out of...well...being ME. And I'm fine with that. 

Being safe is one of my top priorities in my life, and I like to help keep other people that I care about safe as well. 

They might not like the fact that when I'm around they can't do anything I don't necessarily APPROVE of and NOT get chewed out for it, but they would do it regardless.

I know that, and yet...

...And yet, I find myself giving them warnings about their future and advice that they might or might not take to heart. 

I'm just someone who doesn't like to see others throw their safety out the window due to peer pressure or other situations that they get involved in...

Living in harmony is what I'd LIKE to happen, but unfortunately for me I HAD to become friends with people that like to disrupt the peace to screw with me to make me jealous of their bravery to do something so daring...

Huh....

Guess I was green with envy, after all...

Envious of the fact that others can live their lives the way they want with no repercussions or worries, whatsoever....

I have to wonder...

Will I ever embrace my jealousy and act on it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Two chapters in one day!


	9. A Rainbow's Colors- Blue Skies Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the rain comes in buckets....

Kaye's Pov

Even though I am someone who has always looked on the positive side of things, it's hard not to look at the negative sides to them as well. 

Trusting people is something I haven't been able to do ever since I realized that every friend I had, was never really my friend in the first place.   
After I graduated high school, all my friendships were gone.   
Non-existent.   
It was as if they had just tossed me into the trash like I was just rotten to the core.   
No communication whatsoever.   
Sure, you can be busy...  
you can have plans...  
All I wanted was to be shot a text at least, so my existence was at least acknowledged, but NOOoooo!   
None of them kept in touch, and my social life was shattered.   
Pretty much beyond repair....

Faith is hard to come by as well for me, but I do my hardest to keep my spirits up!   
Have to keep on living after all!

Telling the truth is like second nature to me at this point, but every now and then?   
I'll tell a little white lie so to spare someone's feelings, even if that means me being hurt and suffer instead. 

I'm also pretty calm and chill most of the time, so no one really has to worry about me blowing up at them.   
Calm, cool and collected, yep that's me! At least on the outside...

As for me becoming sad?   
Very rarely.   
I'll only become sad when something REALLY disturbs me, or if I just let my mind wander for too long.   
Normally, I'll just break down and cry whenever it happens, which isn't healthy I know, but that's the way I express my sadness.

Deep down, I know I have depression...  
I'm just too deep in denial to acknowledge it.   
I have been dealing with it for years on end, and I have to admit I deal with it pretty well, considering my mental state. 

I just feel like...

If there came a day when it felt like the sky was falling and my world was crumbling apart...

Well...

I wouldn't be too surprised if my blue skies fell with roaring crashes of floodwater...


	10. A Rainbow's Colors- Wise Indigo

Kaye's Pov

I gotta say I'm not known for my wisdom.   
Not at all.   
Don't know what else to say other than the fact that sometimes I'll spout some things that make sense.   
But most of the time?   
Don't count on it....

Dignity?   
Yeah, I can definitely say I have dignity.   
I'm not one to go waltzing around naked or even half!   
That's just....disturbing!   
I do have to admit though, sometimes I may have a lapse in judgement....

Fairness should come to everyone as one of the most important things in life.   
But alas!   
Life isn't fair!   
That's why I try my hardest to make everything fair to everyone, even if they don't agree with it most of the time....

Justice?   
Pftt, what justice?   
All I do is stand up for what I think is right!  
You don't like it?   
Tough.   
Shit.   
Deal with it.   
It's not anyone's decision to control my or anyone else's actions.   
We will do what we want to do, and if you'd like to stop us, go ahead and try!   
I know that I for one, won't back down lightly!

In any case, I'm not going to spout words that mean nothing to me.   
I'll say what I want to say.   
While it's true that what i say sometimes comes out the wrong way, I mean well. 

Ehhhh...actually let me rephrase that.....

If I say something that is mean and hurtful, I'm saying it because I've had enough.   
I don't usually say things I don't mean to.  
But if someone is harassing me for no reason?   
Yeah, I'll eventually snap at ya, but don't blame me just because I hurt your feelings!

Hey!

I never said I was a wise old woman who would just give out good things to say!


	11. A Rainbow's Colors- Imagine a Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I broke the Fourth Wall in this one...

Kaye's Pov

Whoo boy! This one's gonna be a long one, I can tell!

Anyway...

Let me start of with the short ones.  
....

My spirituality? Meh, I'm Christian.

Being someone who claims to be pure as a white dove?  
Yeaahhhhh...not me! Not anymore at least...

As for my imagination and creativity?  
For a lack of better words: my imagination station never stops working!  
I'm always thinking of new theories, ideas, and overall just make up things on the fly!  
I don't think people understand what I'm talking about most of the time.  
When you get down to the details?  
I'm just a one-of a kind!  
I HIGHLY doubt you will find anyone like me!  
Sure, you might find someone who is similar, but you won't find someone as unique as me anywhere else!  
I am such an anime and cartoon nerd, and I'm not afraid to say or show it!  
I have a passion for writing my own stories and characters when I'm not working, so my head is normally in the clouds all the time.  
Even when I'm not conversing with others! 

However, having such a big imagination is quite an unstable balance when it comes to finding others to spark a connection with...  
That's why I'm so happy that I have people in my life who at least tolerate me being around them!  
I can be who I am, with no one outwardly judging me.  
Sure, they could be judging me on the inside, but I'm not a mind reader.  
I don't particularly care, either...

In any case, I'm just glad you all were able to hear what my personality traits are and who I am in general!  
....  
...  
..  
Wait a second!

Who am I talking to again?

Must be my imagination......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH THE RAINBOW! God, I thought I'd never get it done! 
> 
> For those who are still confused:  
> R= Red hot blood (Danger, Strength, Power, Passion, Anger, and Love)  
> O= Tropical Orange (Determination, Success and Encouragement)  
> Y= Energetic Yellow (Energy, Happiness, Positivity, Rememberence, Intellect, and Honor)  
> G= Green With Envy (Growth, Harmony, Safety, and Jealousy)  
> B= Blue Skies Fall (Sadness, Trust, Faith, Truth, Calmness, and Depression)  
> I= Wise Indigo (Wisdom, Dignity, Fairness, and Justice)  
> V= Imagine A Violet (Imagination, Creativity, Spirituality, and Purification)  
> Total= All of these are all connected to Kaye's personality and who she is! You'll be getting hints within this storyline, so I hope all my readers will be paying close attention!
> 
> Ok!  
> Now that that is done, I can move back to the REAL storyline! We will be starting off on where I last left chapter 3!  
> Hope you all are all excited for what's to come!


	12. Training Camp (Arrival:Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the teams arrive at the campground. 
> 
> Kuroo and Bokuto have encounters.

Everyone who had been invited to the training camp was now arriving at the place where Kaye Rianbow had said to meet her at. And pulling up to the campgrounds was shocking. The place was HUGE! 

Inside Kurasuno's bus, Nishinoya and Tanaka were gaping, and Hinata and Yamuguchi weren't much better. Kageyama, the third years, and the other second years were struck silent. Tsukishima, on the other hand, was listening to his music.

(A/N: Just imagine Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, AobaJosai, and Fukurodani's players the same way; lol you can choose who is acting similar to each Kurasuno player)

After they all had parked beside one another, each team started unloading the buses. 

(A/N: Parking order: Shiratorizawa->AobaJosai->Kurasuno->Nekoma->Fukurodani)

As they all started walking toward the entrance, every team started to mingle and interact with one another.  
______  
Kuroo and Bokuto had spotted Tsukishima walking alongside Yamaguchi, so they decided to tag along with Akaashi falling behind. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Tsukki! How have you been?" Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his arm around the blonde. Said blonde looked annoyed. "I'll be much better when you leave me alone, Bokuto." 

"Aw, c'mon! You like being around us, Tsukki! Don't deny it now!" Kuroo gave his signature grin, and Akaashi sighed. Before he could say anything, a voice came from behind them. "Oooh? Well, if it isn't Mr. Vanilla!" 

Tsukishima froze for a moment, then straightened up and glanced behind him with a glare toward the Guess Monster, Satori Tendo himself. The red-haired middle blocker from Shiratorizawa smirked at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that!" 

"Why are you here?" Tsukishima deadpanned, and Tendo rolled his eyes. "I'm here for the same reason you are!" As Tsukishima rolled his eyes back in exasperation, Kuroo broke in. "Oh ho? Who are you?" Tendo tilted his head at Nekoma's captain. "Well, now... someone who DOESN'T KNOW who I am? That's unexpected! Oh but who am I kidding? I don't know who you are either, so you must be from a team that hasn't made it to Nationals yet, hmmm?" 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" Tension ran from both him and Tendo when they locked eyes. 

However, that was cut short when Daichi came up with Ushijima behind him. "Tendo, stop antagonizing Nekoma's captain. It's not a good idea." Ushijima stated bluntly. Tendo cut off the eye contact for now when he heard his captain. "Oh! Wakatoshi, you know of this guy with the weird hair?" 

"Weird hair?!-" Tsukishima and Akaashi both hid smirks behind their hands, while Bokuto was just standing there and staring and Ushijima.

"I'm surprised you don't know of him, Tendo. He's the captain and one of Nekoma High School's middle blockers." Ushijima stated, and Tendo's jaw dropped dramatically. "This guy is a middle blocker?" Tendo glanced back at Kuroo, who was standing there observing Ushijima with recognition in his eyes, and then thought to himself, 'A middle blocker, hmmm?...How interesting...'

"Anyway! Before anything-Hey, uh, Bokuto? You alright there?" Daichi, who had been standing around watching and wondering if he should interfere, did a double take at the Fukurodani captain, who looked as if his brain was having trouble communicating something.

However, it was as if Daichi's words had kick-started him, because Bokuto burst out, "Holy Shit! Dude! You're Wakatoshi Ushijima! One of the top 3 aces in the region or something! I never thought I'd actually get to meet you outside the court! Aaaahhh, I'm so pumped for this camp! Can't wait to show ya how great I am so we can compare our strengths!"

While Kuroo and Tendo looked amused, Daichi taken aback, and Tsukishima and Akaashi having left the conversation to walk ahead, Ushijima had a slightly confused look on his face which turned into recognition. "Ah. You must be Fukurodani's captain. Kotaro Bokuto, am I right?"

Bokuto let out a shriek of excitement. "You've heard of me?! And hell yeah! That's me!"

"Hm. I look forward to playing against your team. Now let's get going, Tendo. We don't want to be left behind." Ushijima walked off with Tendo waving farewell to Kuroo, leaving Bokuto vibrating with energy and Kuroo annoyed at Tendo.

As Bokuto shot off after them, Kuroo let out a groan, then gave a chesire cat-like grin. 'Shiratorizawa+Fukurodani? As well as Kurasuno, Seijoh, and our team? This is gonna be chaos.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! 
> 
> Happy July 4th, everyone! 
> 
> Glad I could get a chapter out today before I head off to work! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping to include chapters of everyone's encounters after this one! 
> 
> Wish me luck!


	13. Not A Chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something...

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!✨ 

IT'S 2021 PEEPS!!! 

WE MADE IT THROUGH 2020!!!!!! 👍

WHO ELSE IS GLAD THAT THAT HORRIBLE YEAR IS OVER? 🤦♀️ I SURE AM!😜😎

CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN 15 YEARS SINCE I WAS BORN IN 1996, AND I'M STILL HERE ON PLANET EARTH!? 🤣

Can't wait to see what 2021 has in store for me this year.....OR NOT!! I'm not getting my hopes up this year, cause I was (unfortunately😒 ) one of the people who believed that 2020 would be the best year ever...AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED?!?! 😩😬 Everything turned upside down 🙃 and was just really, REALLY STUPID 🙄 (IN MY OPINION, DON'T JUDGE ME🤨😳!!!!!!!!!!)....and depressing ☹🙁😢.....

My condolences to anyone who lost a family member and/or friends this year.....😔....I lost several this year as well, so.... 

OK OK!!!! SORRY, SORRY GUYS!! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY CELEBRATION FOR THIS YEAR, SO I'LL GET BACK TO THE EXCITING STUFF!!

So, here's my New Year's Resolutions for this year:

1) I hope to finish this story, but knowing how I am? Eh, won't happen lolol 😂

2) I hope to find a boyfriend....HAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE, RIGHT?! 😋😅

AND 

3) Find roommates. Seriously, I need some.....😑😐😶 Are there any 20-somethings that read my fics that live in Virginia and who are in need of a roommate? 🤨🤔😅 If anyone is interested, let me know....

ANYWAY!! 

THAT'S ALL FROM ME! 

Kms22, signing out!! 

For now😏


	14. Training Camp (Arrival: Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Kaye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI: I'm not going to be doing much with the coaches, except for Nekomata and Ukai!

As all the teams walked up to the massive building, the double doors opened to reveal a young woman who looked startled to see such a massive group. 

Then, a grin crossed her face and she started hurrying toward them waving a clipboard in the air and calling out, "Hey! Keishin! Glad you all could make it!!! You're right on schedule!!"

The coaches (who had been at the front, of course) halted to a stop, while Ukai let out a bark of laughter. "Kaye Rianbow, it's been awhile! Thanks for the invite! How's it going?", he asked her as she met him face-to-face for the first time in years. Her grin became wider. "It's been crazy here, Keishin! But a good crazy. Can't wait until you all join in, you'll all have a blast!" 

She then noticed the other coaches. "Oh!-", she bowed to them, "Welcome! My name is Kaye Rianbow! Thank you for being here!" 

Coach Nekomata chuckled. "Oh, no no! We should be thanking you, Miss Kaye, for this opportunity! The boys need to get some relaxation and rest after all that, so this is just what they need!"

All the other coaches agreed in some way, and Kaye drew herself up with a slight blush on her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck at the praise. "Oh...well, you're welcome!"

She handed the clipboard to Ukai. "These are the arrangements for all the teams' sleeping quarters. They will have to share rooms with other teams, though...." 

Ukai's eyes widened in surprise. "Woah, now this is quite organized and simple! I'm actually impressed! Are the rooms and buildings labelled too?", he asked, grabbing a piece of paper off the board and handing it back to her. 

She nodded, "Yep! They'll be able to tell which building is which, don't worry! Oh, I made copies for all of you as well-"she turned to the other coaches, who passed them around and made sounds of confirmation.

After they all had reviewed everything, Kaye turned her attention to the students. 

"ALRIGHT THEN! CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME?"

"Yes!"

"GOOD! IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW ALREADY, MY NAME IS KAYE RIANBOW! I'M YOUR GO-TO GAL IF ANYONE NEEDS ANYTHING! CAPTAINS AND VICES, COME TO ME FOR A MOMENT IF YOU WOULD!" 

Ushijima walked up to her with Reon at his side. 

Bokuto pulled up to her with Akaashi, who just looked like he wanted to go to sleep. 

Oikawa came up with Iwaizumi, but Oikawa was glaring at Ushijima with displeasure. 

Kuroo and Kai came up next, with Kai nodding in respect to Reon, who nodded back. 

And finally, Daichi and Sugawara arrived next to Kuroo and Kai. 

After all of them had their attention on her, Kaye cleared her throat. "So! Raise your right hand if you are a vice-captain, and raise your left hand if you're a captain. Then, state which school, you are from and your name." 

They did so, and she let out a hum, then handed them each a piece of paper. "Thanks. Now that I know who is who, I'll tell you guys what's going on. I have lists for each of you: what building you'll be staying in and who you'll be rooming with. If you have any concerns or questions regarding anything, let me know. Oh, and before I forget: I'm NOT going to be reassigning rooms unless you believe that a physical fight will break out, so at least TRY to get along, ok? I already told this speech to the others, so they know not to do anything stupid." She gave a sweet smile that promised death if something were to occur, and they all shivered and agreed. "Good! Glad we got that all figured out! Now then! Take your respective teams and head on out! Let any of your females know to come to me though. They have their own place that they'll be staying, ok? See you later, and stay safe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally! Managed to update!


	15. Building Layouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says, with dorm numbers and roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> One Bed- Couples or Future Couples; having to be in one bed lol; the awkwardness
> 
> Bunk Beds- Friends; one sleeps on the top, other on the bottom, you know what I'm talking about
> 
> Each character who has neither of these in parentheses just have a single bed as well, but they sleep alone. I also included the total bed count for each dorm. 
> 
> Room Keys are assigned to specific rooms.
> 
> Each Building has its own color code and specific animal mascot of sorts, too.

All Character Groups

Building 1- Females- Pink Flamingos  
Dorm 1: Kiyoko Shimizu/Hitoka Yachi (One Bed), Gou Matsuoka--------2 Beds in total; Room Keys=1.1  
Dorm 2: Yukie Shirofuku/Kaori Suzumeda (One Bed), Isuzu Mikoshiba---2 beds in total; Room Keys=1.2  
Dorm 3: Riko Aida, Satsuki Momoi---------------------------------2 beds in total; Room Keys=1.3

Building 2-Coaches- Violet Vultures  
Dorm 1: Keishin Ukai/Ittetsu Takeda (One Bed), Goro Sasabe, Seijuro Mikoshiba------3 beds in total; Room Keys=2.1  
Dorm 2: Yasufumi Nekomata, Manabu Naoi, Ryuji Azuma-------------------------3 beds in total; Room Keys=2.2  
Dorm 3: Nobutera Irihata, Sadayuki Mizoguchi----------------------------------2 beds in total; Room Keys=2.3  
Dorm 4: Tanji Washijo, Akira Saito--------------------------------------------2 beds in total; Room Keys=2.4

Building 3- Shiratorizawa and Yosen- Indigo Eagles  
Dorm 1: Wakatoshi Ushijima/Tendo Satori (One Bed) , Ohira Reon, Eita Semi/Hayato Yamagata (Bunk Beds), Atsushi Murasakibura/Tatsuya Himuro (One Bed)---5 beds in total; Room Keys=3.1  
Dorm 2: Kenjiro Shirabu, Taichi Kawanishi, Wei Liu---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 beds in total; Room Keys=3.2  
Dorm 3: Tsutomu Goshiki, Kensuke Fukui/Kenichi Okamura (Bunk Beds)---------------------------------------------------------------------------3 beds in total; Room Keys=3.3

Building 4- Fukurodani and Shutoko- Green Owls  
Dorm 1: Kotaro Bokuto/Tatsuki Washio (Bunk Beds), Yamato Sarukui/Haruki Komi (One Bed), Kazunari Takao----4 beds in total; Room Keys=4.1  
Dorm 2: Keiji Akaashi, Akinori Konoha, Shintaro Midorima-----------------------------------------------3 beds in total; Room Keys=4.2  
Dorm 3: Wataru Onaga,Taisuke Otsubo, Kiyoshi Miyaji/Shinsuke Kimra (Bunk Beds)--------------------------4 beds in total; Room Keys=4.3

Building 5- Aoba Josai and Kaijo- Yellow Wolves  
Dorm 1: Tooru Oikawa/Hajime Iwaizumi (One Bed), Takahiro Hanamaki, Issei Matsukawa (One Bed), Yukio Kasamatsu/Ryota Kise (One Bed)-------3 beds in total; Room Keys=5.1  
Dorm 2: Shigeru Yahaba/Kentaro Kyotani (One Bed), Shinji Watari, Mitsuhiro Hayakawa/Koji Kobori (Bunk Beds)-------------------------------4 beds in total; Room Keys=5.2  
Dorm 3: Yutaro Kindaichi/Akira Kunimi (One Bed), Yoshitaka Moriyama/Shinya Nakamura (Bunk Beds)---------------------------------------3 beds in total; Room Keys=5.3

Building 6- Nekoma and Too- Blue Wildcats  
Dorm 1: Tetsuro Kuroo, Morisuke Yaku/Nobuyuki Kai (Bunk Beds), Daiki Aomine, Shoichi Imayoshi--------------5 beds in total; Room Keys=6.1  
Dorm 2: Taketora Yamamoto/Shohei Fukunaga (One Bed) , Kenma Kozume, Yoshinori Susa--------------------3 beds in total; Room Keys=6.2  
Dorm 3: So Inuoka/Yuki Shibiyama (One Bed), Lev Haiba, Ryo Sakurai/Kosuke Wakamatsu (Bunk Beds)-----------4 beds in total; Room Keys=6.3

Building 7- Kurasuno and Seriin- Orange Crows  
Dorm 1: Daichi Sawamura/Koshi Sugawara (One Bed), Asahi Azumane, Jumpei Hyuga/Teppei Kiyoshi (One Bed), Shun Izuki/Rinnosuke Mitobe (Bunk Beds)---------5 beds in total; Room Keys=7.1  
Dorm 2: Yu Nishinoya, Ryunosuke Tanaka/Chikara Ennoshita (One Bed), Kazuhito Narita/ Hisashi Kinoshita (One Bed), Hiroshi Fukuda/Koki Furihata (Bunk Beds)----5 beds in total; Room Keys=7.2  
Dorm 3: Tobio Kageyama/Shoyo Hinata (One Bed), Kei Tsukishima/Tadashi Yamaguchi (One Bed), Tetsuya Koroko/Taiga Kagami (One Bed), Shinji Koganei, Satoshi Tsuchida/Koichi Kawahara (Bunk Beds)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------6 beds in total; Room Keys=7.3

Building 8- Free! Characters and Rakuzan- Red Dragons  
Dorm 1: Seijuro Akaashi, Reo Mibuchi, Kotaro Hayama, Eikichi Nebuya---------------------------------4 beds in total; Room Keys=8.1  
Dorm 2: Aichiiro Nitori/Momtaro Mikoshiba (One Bed), Rin Matsuoka/Sousuke Yamazaki (One Bed)---------2 beds in total; Room Keys=8.2  
Dorm 3: Asahi Shina/Kisimi Shiguno (One Bed), Romio Hayhune/Shizuru Isurugi (One Bed)----------------2 beds in total; Room Keys=8.3  
Dorm 4: Haruka Nanase/Makoto Tachibana (One Bed), Nagisa Hazuki/Rei Ryugasaki (One Bed)-------------2 beds in total; Room Keys=8.4  
Dorm 5: Hiyori Tono/Ikuya Kirishima (One Bed), Nao Serizawa/Natsuya Kirishima (One Bed)----------------2 beds in total; Room Keys=8.5

Building 9- Swimming Court  
Swim Park: Outdoor Fun Park w/ Rides; Indoor Fun Park with Cones and other fun stuff- Room Keys=9.1  
Swim Racers: Lane Pools and Diving Pool w/ board- Room Keys=9.2  
Swim Relaxers: No Diving Indoor Pool and Hot Tub w/Sauna rooms- Room Keys=9.3  
Locker Rooms- Room Keys=9.4  
Inside/Outside Seating Area

Building 10- Basketball Court  
6 Full Courts w/ Benches- Room Keys=10.1  
3 Half Courts w/ Benches- Room Keys=10.2  
Locker Rooms- Room Keys=10.3  
Inside/Outside Seating Area w/ Water Fountain

Building 11- Volleyball Court  
5 Full Courts- Room Keys=11.1  
Locker Rooms- Room Keys=11.2  
Inside/Outside Seating Area w/ Water Fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD to include this for a reference for me to remember where everyone is and who is rooming with who, cause I can imagine this becoming confusing FAST! 
> 
> Just a heads-up though: I PROBABLY WON'T be including any dialogue or interaction with some of the characters, so just be prepared for that!
> 
> On another note, how happy are the english dub fans with Koroko's Basketball, now that it's in dubbed on Netfix? Cause I KNOW I'M THRILLED BEYOND BELIEF!! Cannnot WAIT until they add the other seasons and episodes!!!!!!!!


	16. Plans and Decision-Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets sorted out, and start to spread out on the campus, exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've been able to post a little something! Been so busy with work, I haven't had the time or mindset to write anything!!
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoy!

After everyone had arrived at their dorms and rooms and had packed everything away, they were all confused about what to do, since no one had told them what they would be doing for the rest of the day. The captains called up their coaches to see what was scheduled, only to find out that they were allowed to go anywhere and do anything they wished to do (within reason, of course!). So, after some deliberation and planning, all the teams decided to just split up and do their own thing. 

Hinata had texted Bokuto, asking if they could meet up and go play volleyball with the Gym 3 Squad (Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Lev), but he also texted Kenma to come along. He challenged Kageyama to come with them, much to his annoyance but he accepted nonetheless. Tsukishima, on the other hand, outright refused to, saying that he had other things planned and hung up on Hinata (truthfully, he was just hanging out with Yamaguchi). So, that was one member down. Thankfully, Lev and Kuroo had apparently annoyed Yaku enough to the point that he was going to come along as well. Kai had stayed behind to just relax and read a book he had brought with him, so Kuroo and Yaku left him there. With Akaashi gone, Konoha stayed in their room to take a nap.

Tanaka had invited Yamamoto and Kyoutani to a hang-out of sorts, and Ennoshita had to stay behind to watch them. Yahaba was forced to go along with Kyoutani by Oikawa, and Fukunaga came with Yamamoto to chill out with Kinoshita and Narita, whom he had struck up an odd friendship with. 

Nishinoya had asked Asahi if he wanted to go swimming, and the Kurasuno Ace said yes. Daichi and Sugawara tagged along. 

Inuoka and Shibiyama had started toward the Swimming Area as well, only to run into Kindaichi and Kunimi, whom they struck up an odd friendship with as well. 

Goshiki had joined up with his teammates to go swimming, and eventually made a friendly rivalry with Inuoka. 

Watari had run into Komi and Sarukui from Fukurodani and started chatting while taking a walk. 

Oikawa had coerced Iwaizumi to come with him to practice some of his serves a bit, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa had stayed in their dorm room to watch some comedy gold TV.

Onaga had stayed in his room to rest his eyes a bit, but not before Washio had knocked on his door to ask him to come with him to go ask the coaches for something that Akaashi had asked him to go get in his place, since he had been dragged off by Bokuto.

All of the girls had decided to stay indoors and exchange girl talk.

The coaches had decided to just relax for once.

Everything seemed to be going well....

Until THE MEETING happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just explained what all the Volleyball Teams are going to be doing in the upcoming chapters, but next chapter we get...
> 
> THE MEETING!
> 
> Who will be meeting who you might wonder? 
> 
> Hmmmmm...
> 
> Guess you'll just have to wait and see!!
> 
> Comment your guesses below on who will be meeting! Can't wait to see your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> We will get into the start of the story in the next chapter! Don't you all worry!


End file.
